The City Of Angels
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Los Angeles is a strange place.If your in Hollywood you think it’s glamouras and magical but it’s not like that everywhere.Drugs, sex and death is a regular part of life for these high schoolers.The city of angels is a little more sinful then once thought


**A/N: I swear I'm going to write more from now on!! R&R**

**The main parings are:**

**-Shannon/Matt**

**-Jeff/Edge**

**-Y2J/Christain**

* * *

**Jeff Hardy**

"Jeff get up I have to pick up Shanny this morning." Matt shouted through my closed door. I groaned and through a pillow at the door even though this does happen every morning. If I stay in bed any longer then a minute after my alarm goes off, Matt is at my door yelling at me.

"Can't Shannon take the bus?" I groaned as I finally rolled out of the very warm bed Don't get me wrong, I love Shanny but I hate getting up. I knew I had about three seconds before Matt opened my door and yelled at me.

_Three, two….One._

The door opened and Matt walked in. Atleast I had time to pull my boxers back on. Matt leaned against my door frame and snorted.

"Jeffrey Nero hardy. He's fifteen. He is not takeing the bus." God He made it sound like I was saying he should walk through the hood with a pointy white hat.

" I took the bus when I was fourteen." I reminded him as I pulled my long blue hair into pigtails.

" You weren't as small as Shannon. So shut up and get dressed." Matt threw some clothes at me and got off of my bed. "Hurry up."

"Hurry up." I mocked under my breath as I tugged some clothes on. The minute I walked out of my room Matt shoved a Eggo and a mug of coffee in my hand. I grabbed my tattered book bag and got into Matt's slightly beat up car. I knew why he was in such a hurry. Shannon lived pretty far from us on a even poorer part of L.A and Shannon's step-dad worked nights so he would be home soon. Even though Shannon won't admit it, we knew his step-dad was smacking him around.

I slowly sipped on my coffee as we made our way through traffic. Soon we pulled up infront of the run down apartment building. Matt honked twice and soon that small blonde boy walked out of the building. He smiled brightly at us before tripping on the stairs.

"Fuck." Matt groaned before jumping out of the car. I quickly followed him and I tried not to laugh as Matt started to scold Shannon. Matt acted like our mother.

"Shannon what did I tell you about these pants." Matt scolded as he pulled my smaller friend up.

Shannon laughed and started to talk in a deep voice, so he sounded like Matt. " _If you must wear those baggy ass jeans atleast get them hemmed so you don't trip and break your nose_." He rolled his eyes but quickly smiled up at Matt. "I did roll them up Matty." Shannon was little kid cute. He acted like alittle kid always smileing and really hyper.

" Get in the car Moore-on." Matty teased with a small smile. Shannon smiled up at Matty before running up to me.

" Morning Jeffy." He said with that big smile of his. I ruffed his shaggy blonde hair and opened the door for Shanny.

"Morning Shorty." I teased when I got back in the car.

Shanny scowled and the nickname and put on his seat belt. Soon the younger boy was chattering about school. I started to daydream as we started to drive to our high school.

* * *

**Chris Jericho**

" I do not use ass cream!" Christian whined as he kicked me in the shin. " It was your ass cream." I kicked the younger boy back.

"No, it's Adam's ass cream!" I shot back. Adam was to busy to notice our agument. He was chating up some kid from our English class. He was tall with really dark hair but he was a butter face. I think he name was Randy. Since Adam came out of the closet last month, he's been hitting on everything with a dick.

Christian sat on the hood of Adam's car and looked around. " Why did we have to be here this early?"

" Your brother wanted to be here this early and since you can't drive and I don't have a car. We had to go with him." I reminded the younger blonde.

Christian grumbled about Adam and his dick before looking up at the clouds. He looked over at me and grumbling even more. " I have to be partners with Hunter today."

My slight smile I always had turned into a scowl. " Is he still bugging you?" I hate Hunter even more then I hate Adam's breath in the morning.

Christian shrugged. " He keeps hitting on me and he grabbed my ass yesterday." I heard him curse when I jumped off the car. He cursed even louder when he realized Adam heard what he said.

"That asshole is dead. I'm going to make him my bitch." Adam growled. He locked his car as we started to walk into the school.

We both hate Hunter for one reason. Last year after the homecoming game, Hunter and a bunch of his buddy's got Christian drunk. Those assholes filmed themselves taking turns with Christian. Me and Adam only found out because Hunter's dumbass friend Dave told our friend Lance about it. It took half of the football team to hold me and Adam back after we broke Hunter's nose.

"Motherfucker!" Adam shouted as he stalked down the hallway. "he's dead. I am lighting him on fire and I'll Bury him in a shallow grave in the woods.

I couldn't help but laugh alittle. " We live in LA Adam. Where are you going to find woods?"

"FINE! I'll bury him in the park. Now shut the fuck up and help me find him." Adam smacked the back side of my head and started to walk faster. I sighed and jogged to catch up with him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Each chapter is going to have two different Povs.. I hope you all enjoy it**


End file.
